


The Day of Night

by Nightwave_Box



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, I have no idea, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Like, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, corey is a drunk babbling idiot, god im so excited, im going to actually add tags now, imagine expecting some cute fic then they start fucking and youre like "woAH THERE BUDDY WHAT", joey is cute ok, tagging is hard, these need tags so people know what to expect, this is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwave_Box/pseuds/Nightwave_Box
Summary: Corey drinks all of his problems away, mainly the one where he consumes alcohol until he completely forgets his attraction to Joey, the drummer of Slipknot. Unfortunately for Corey, his mind takes the opposite turn and gives in to his desires one night with the boys after a gig. When it lasts longer than just a one night stand, Joey and Corey try to work it out to see what they could become.Seems like a little alcohol on Corey's side did him a little good that night.





	The Day of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write anything serious in a year or so, this might be bad but hey, if you like it, I'm glad ♥  
> Plus this is my first ever Slipknot fic so if they sound out of character, I really apologize--  
> I'm just so excited to publish this to this website--- You don't even know--- I really really hope you like this storyy

After a hard night of drinking every available alcohol product that the shelves of the hotel's bar had to offer them, Slipknot in itself had been facing the consequences to specifically demanding that every ounce of liquor, whatever it may be, was off the shelf and into their shot glasses.

They've always done this, party a little too hard after a successful gig, the only plan at the time was to either fuck by the time the sun awakens from its nightly departure or to drink out the entire selection of booze available and manage to black out in their warm hotel beds before they collapse on the cold tiles supporting the hotel bar. 

Corey was the one who excessively drank the most out of the lot, but for completely different reasons compared to when he was drinking heavy liquor until the sun came up. He drank as his only escape from whatever pain or depression lurked inside of him, as much as he tried to hide it from the rest of the band, and most importantly, the fans that cared greatly for his wellbeing. 

They'd all found out anyway despite Corey's best efforts to keep his drinking problems concealed. It wasn't hard to drink, so he did. It was easy to release whatever fumes he had within himself with the aid of alcohol, what he always turned to.

One night after catching his latest girlfriend getting felt up by some jock in her rental, his mind was spinning with rage. He came there to bring her medicine because she cancelled their date he took the time to arrange to spend a little time together even if it was during a tour. He realized that she was using a so called flu that rose out of nowhere as an excuse to fuck the guy much to Corey's disbelief at the moment. 

The bitch seemed to have used him for whatever money she could get her hands on but didn't think that Corey was enough and was disappointed that his dick couldn't be in her whore mouth and up inside her at the same time, which is most likely what she wanted. Shawn did warn him but he didn't listen.

He was so blind with rage that he stormed outside of the apartment, crashed at the nearest bar and got drunk off of his ass so bad that he wasn't even close to his hotel room when he passed out on the cold floor until one of his bandmates found him that morning in the hallway, shocked at his state. It was Craig, who thankfully hadn't called Shawn immediately to see him like that but instead brought Jim who easily hauled him over his shoulder. 

He was sick for days, in bed and ill, supremely regretting the solution he used for his problems. They all got on the bus a day later than planned which irked Shawn who was distressed enough to condition him into avoiding alcohol consumption at all costs unless he wanted to be the death of the band due to his own faults and severe drinking problems, most importantly, the death of himself. They didn't send him straight to the hospital because that'd stir up too much news with the media and would immediately spread like a disease, people would probably think that he was dying from one with how fast rumors spread. Corey decided to sleep it off. Shawn said that if this continued, he would send him into rehab or something to help the man before he did major damage to his body. He had no choice to submit until he could control his drinking habits. 

This night was one of the nights that he felt glad to get wasted with his buddies that he held dear.

Corey was typically an absolute goofball when under the use of alcohol, the loud one who bantered on about whatever came to his mind in hopes that someone else would share the same joys as him, even if it meant rambling about a strip club they'd went to or even about if orange juice was better than apple juice, but it only escalated to that babbling level by four or five if not stopped.

The rest of the boys seemed to have their own drinking personalities as well. Paul was the person who demanded more booze when his body obviously couldn't handle any more but was determined to outdrink the rest of them and sometimes talked about his own problems with the guys which wasn't much, but the supportive comments from his bandmates made it worth it. Chris and Sid were the two who kept the conversations going but were still basically the same as usual but increasingly laid back, Mick was the type to be loud under the influence until he became so drunk that he didn't have anything to talk about, so he usually stood silent when it hit that point.

Shawn had his fun too but made sure to stay as sober as humanly possible when drinking in case anything happened and he had to be the one to prevent it from getting worse. Jim was relatively quiet unless provoked to speak, and when engaged, it'd be hard for him to stop speaking. He'd also bother the rest of the band by using his height as an advantage and stealing someone's shot glass, holding it high in the air and laughed as the other fumed with anger, typically Joey or Corey because the reactions were priceless. Corey hated it, but he found Joey's fussing cute hilarious. 

Craig kept to himself but was open whenever one discussed their problems with support, it seemed like he wasn't affected much by the alcohol as everyone else was. Lastly, when Joey drank-- which wasn't much-- he'd tend to get especially drowsy and tried to avoid his eyelids from falling too far down even though he didn't drink as much as the rest of the guys who downed shot after shot. Someone would usually walk him to his room first, which was typically Mick or Craig. 

Corey was so gladly drunk that getting someone in bed wasn't the last thing he wanted to do.

Chris leaned over the bar's wooden topped counter and let out a sigh. "Too bad there's no chicks around, huh. This party would've been fucking perfect, don't you all think?" Sid nodded in response, drooping his head down at the thought of the lack of excitement this night was truly giving him. "I'd rather be at a normal bar."  
"You'd rather be fucking chicks than spending time with the people you hold dear?" asked Paul who tilted his head to the side to make eye contact with Chris so that he could see the pained expression he attempted to make. "I'm taking this personally as an attack on our friendship." 

Chris gulped down another crispy shot of vodka and winced at the burn. "You can't assume that I'm the only one who's thinking the same, Sid and Mick are bored out of their minds. Even Craig too, he looks like he could use a little something extra." Craig, who was sitting next to Chris, bumped his arm with his elbow, causing Chris to chuckle. "Told you."  
"Me?" Craig asked and held his chest for extra affect, "Corey is clearly the one who needs something other than drinks and your complaining. I think we all need something other than your complaining, if I'm honest. I'm fine with everything else."

Corey couldn't help but mutually agree with a joke. "Yeah, I totally haven't had anything in a while, forgot the feeling. It's like cobwebs down there you know, probably even a few spiders, maybe that's why it's so itchy. Hmmm." He grinned and watched everyone else's reactions, which was satisfying due to the collective expressions of cringe the bandmembers held upon their faces, especially Mick who closed his eyes and shuddered. Paul squinted his eyes and scrunched his face a little at the thought.  
"Fuckin gross, man," Shawn commented and shook his head, the simple reaction causing the entire band to dive into a fit of laughter. 

Sid laughed and held the table for support so that he didn't fall backwards off of the stool that was bolted to the ground. "So I guess I'm not the only one!"

"Everyone say it with me now, 'spiders on my dick, spiders on my dick, spiders on my dick!'" Corey managed to say through laughter. The boys all chimed in, loudly cheering and hollering, an overreaction but it must've been hilarious or simply too loud because Joey seemed to sober and laugh to join into the chanting. The bartender could only watch as this displayed in front of him, a load of grown drunk men laughing like wolves over something that wasn't even funny, it was just more or less just fucking disgusting. 

The room had calmed down, Craig and Sid still giggling. Mick said that it could be a new song, instead of the fans chanting "People equal shit" back at them when they played that song, they'd scream "spiders on my dick" and for a moment, Chris looked like he would actually consider it.

The conversations died down to simple talks and more drinking, just sitting and relaxing with glasses in their hands that seemed to keep coming. 

Corey was beginning to feel drunk enough to want someone in bed with him, especially after getting so energized with no means to release it, but there clearly wasn't any women around. There was just sweaty band members and one old barista with a needle mustache who looked as if he didn't want to be there. The intoxicating feeling he'd come to enjoy made him swoon over the table a little, thinking he bit more than he could chew with this new aroused feeling that had washed over him like a blurry storm. 

He was trying to focus on the amount of glasses the dick-nose'd percussionist was taking in when his eyes stumbled across Joey's face. He had a few more shots, pink lips slightly parted and his eyes lowering to slits where you could only partially see his icy blue eyes if your gazed lingered enough to see them glint in the surrounding lights.

Corey believed he wasn't gay but Joey just seemed like a whole other story in this state that made him question his preferences. He knew that Joey was interested in men, the entire band knew, but they were okay with it as long as Joey didn't take his needs out on the rest of them. The drummer appreciated even that level of understanding and views because in Iowa, people would get beat up for their sexuality and he was thankful that they simply went along the line of accepting him, and Corey knew he was grateful for that. Jokes are made but they only go so far as to get Joey annoyed with no intention to do damage and they all knew it.  
The rest of the boys were now mumbling and chatting about things that came to their head while Corey had his attention mainly attracted to Joey, unable to control himself and stop the sweet details he'd taken the time to notice fully after so long. The drummer had been leaning over the table, his smaller body making him have to lean forward and arch his back to bring his elbows onto the table. His legs were shut together, giving shape to his plump woman-like thighs that curved like a spoon. Joey wasn't manly looking with his slim body and curves in all the right places, especially with his long hair to conclude the effeminate look he wore daily. He'd look like a woman from the back, even from the front with his fox-like features, slim jaw, nose and big blue eyes and eyeliner to complete the look.

Soon enough, Corey found himself with a drunk erection that ceased to go away, no matter how many drinks he had. If anything, the drinks had been making him devoid of thinking of any consequences to his actions, making him braver and more willing to do something he wouldn't typically do if he were sober.

He glanced back up at Joey, receiving a small smile in return that made his dick jump with excitement. He gave one back to return the favor and before he knew it, Joey had looked away to chat drowsily with Mick. He sighed and went back to gulping down small shots of tequila. 

Corey felt that something was going on between the lead guitarist and the drummer because of how evidently close they've become in such a short amount of time. They'd been hating each other the first while of their time in the band. Now, it seems like they've just been pulled closer by reasons Corey didn't want to think about as much as he did.

To prove his suspicions, he shifted his gaze from the guys and looked back towards Joey yet again to find Mick placing a light hand at the drummer's hip and smiling, Joey saying something back with a smile on too. Corey didn't understand why that bothered him so, of course he wasn't jealous or anything like that. Why would he be jealous, he only craves a quick fuck because there's nothing else in the room that looks mildly doable and Joey is just too irresistible with his half lidded icy colored eyes. It's nothing more than lust and Corey is persistent on telling himself that. He'd tell himself that over and over again until it was concrete in his mind that it was true.

That is, until Joey leaned in for a hug and Mick gave him one, wrapping their arms around each other lazily but tight, a little to long for Corey to withstand. It was most likely because they were both drunk and tired but Corey was adamant that it was simply something more because of the fact that they do this shit all the time. He tries not to notice. On the bus, after concerts, bars... Jim gave them a smirk and sipped on his glass. That threw the cherry on the cake, he'd had enough. Did Jim know something that he didn't? If so, he was going to get to the bottom of it, even if it meant fucking Joey into oblivion for him to tell. The alcohol made his mind twist and turn in ways it shouldn't be.

"Hey Jo, come with me, we need to talk a while, okay? I'll bring you right back afterwards," asked Corey who wasnt intending on bringing Joey back to the bar.

Joey looked up at him in confusion but nodded and sat up, swooning a little as he got up on his feet, shifting from one foot to the other. His small hands brushed the hair that swooped in front of his face back behind his ears to keep it in place. 

When Joey began to tilt more towards the counter, Mick took a slight concern and put his large hand on his shoulder. "You need help, Joey?" The drummer looked back at him tiredly and shook his head, smiling.  
"I'm fine, really. Just the alcohol, I didn't drink much anyway-" Joey was interrupted by the singer's voice.

Corey sighed and took Joey's hand in his. "He's alright, worry about him later. Come on." Impatience and annoyance at their close relationship took hold and he dragged Joey away from sight and up to the elevators that lead up to the hotel rooms. Joey was blatantly confused but too drunk to react properly so he allowed himself to be dragged along like a cat in a dog's mouth. 

*

Mick was left in silence and so was the rest of the boys, Corey's raised voice gaining their attention. Their eyes were all wide and bamboozled.

"Is he okay, did somethin happen?" Chris slurred and put his head down on the table. Craig shrugged and Jim spoke up, trying to fit the pieces together. Mick holding Joey and Corey getting aggravated at that action displayed...

"I think Corey's drunk ass is just too horny to control himself. They'll be fine." Jim answered and took a sip of his alcohol, eventually gulping the entire glass down in one go. 

Mick sighed and shook his head in silence. 

"I mean, I did see Corey eyeing up Joey like steak half the entire time we were here, practically eye-raping him if you know what I mean." Sid said with a raise of his shoulders. "Guess he really hasn't had anything in a while."  
Paul chimed in, "Jesus Christ, man." He'd already had his head down in his arms, most likely done drinking for the night.  
"I know, right. I didn't know he swung that way, didn't see that one coming." Sid responded. The band's voices were low as they spoke among one another, ignoring the barista's presence. He was only there to fill drinks anyway, didn't necessarily matter.

"He's pretty fucking insane, dude, I'm not surprised, if I'm honest with you," Jim said back to Sid with his brows raised.  
Shawn sighed and held his head in his hands before sitting back up. "But his own band member?" This got the attention of the group. "I don't give a shit about what he puts his dick in as long as it doesn't kill him, it's none of my business. But this isn't just some random groupie where you go once and they leave, Joey's our drummer. He'll be here as long as Slipknot is here on this stupid fucking earth." He paused and sighed once more. "Before any of you say anything, he's Joey Jordison, our drummer, therefore, its my business." 

The band silenced in thought. 

Mick spoke up, "They're drunk, it's only a one night stand, no harm can be done, you know. They'll probably forget about it in the morning, then it's back to normal."  
"Let's hope so," said Shawn. 

"My mind won't be back to normal if I hear them making noise when I'm trying to get some sleep," Sid joked. It eased the tension and whats left of the band laughed a little, continuing their night.

*

As soon as the two stumbled into the empty elevator away from all eyes seeing them both, Corey almost instantly pushed Joey against the elevator wall against the metal rail, Joey holding tightly onto that piece to keep his balance and avoid tripping over his own two feet. He stared up at the other man in a drowsy shock, his reactions not as sharp as when he's sober. His eyes widened when all he smelled was alcohol radiating from Corey's long heavy breaths as he closed in on him until he was cornered.

"What's going on between you and Mick, Jo? I wanna know," Corey said, trying not to slur his speech when he spoke. He was unbalanced on his feet so he pressed his forearm against the elevator wall right above Joey's head a little too roughly, making Joey jump like a caged animal. "Tell me everything."  
"There's nothing going on between us, Corey! Besides, why would you care, it's none of your damn business anyway!" Joey resisted and jerked his hands forward to press against Corey's chest in an attempt to push him off. If he could, he'd automatically push any button on the elevator's control panel in hopes that it would stop at any floor, it didn't matter which, but it would only result in a longer time inside with his drunk bandmate. 

"It is! I want to know whats happening and right now before I have to take that answer out of you."  
"Fuck off, man, I'm too tired for this right now, can we just talk about this in the morning?" Joey said with clear exhaustion evident in his voice, tired from raising his voice and from all the alcohol, it was already half passed one too.  
Corey took Joey's thin wrists in one hand and slammed them against the wall with frustration fueling within him. "No, we're settling this tonight." Joey looked up at him in shock and fear engraved into his eyes, hands now beginning to shake at the finger tips. He was silent now, no resisting or anything, just frozen. His body stood stiff for what seemed like hours.

It reminded Joey of the old days.

Joey seen the previous expression of lust and anger form into one of a softer value, his face less tense and his grip along with it. He probably realized that he scared the living hell out of him and sighed, tilting his face downwards to avoid Joey's frightened eyes that guilted him further. Corey released Joey's hands from the wall and they collapsed to his side, feeling numb and limp after the abuse.

The singer's hands relaxed and were pressed gently against the wall that he held Joey against, his body no longer pressing upon the smaller man. He clenched his fists in regret. "Sorry, Jo, I don't even know what came over me..." He exhaled deeply and the younger man under him began to relax again as well, breath easing.

The elevator rang as the doors opened along with it, they were at the correct floor which seemed to take long hours to reach. The hallway was barren of people, it was just the two of them. 

When Corey looked up from the gaze he had previously glued to the floor and into Joey's eyes again, his eyes radiated guilt without having to speak and silently pleaded that he would still come after what he's done. 

This time when Joey pushed him back gentler now, Corey didn't resist and he stepped off easily. Instead of Joey telling him to fuck off and punch him as he wanted to do before, he instead walked off of the elevator and continued towards Corey's hotel room which was two doors away from Shawn and Jim's as he was trying his best not to step over his own feet. 

Behind him, his reaction made Corey openly sigh in relief. He could hear the grin on his face and the confidence return to his voice when he stopped the elevator doors from closing with his hands pushing against them and shouted soft enough for Joey to hear, "Hey, wait up, Jo!" 

Joey stepped aside the singer's door to allow him to unlock it. Corey pulled out the keycard and unlocked the entrance with it, a still drunk grin plastered on his face, holding the door open with a "After you, m'lady," for Joey who hesitantly walked in, unsure of what to expect but knowing at the same time.

Joey squinted his eyes and mumbled, "Too bright..." In response, Corey turned down the lights dimly in the room and slipped a wink at Joey. 

They sat on Corey's bed next to each other, an uncomfortable silence overwhelming the room. Despite the air conditioning, Corey's head still spun due to the alcohol, nervousness and sweat. If anything, the air conditioning seemed to make it worse somehow.  
While Corey was busy thinking about his first move, Joey had his mind on how fierce Corey seemed to be at that moment in the elevator where breathing seemed to not matter, he held him so tightly that it left bruises and marks on his wrists. Corey noticed as much as Joey did and felt equally as terrible. The inflicted injury wasn't bad enough to lower his drum playing quality but it was enough to imprint a mark on his pale skin.

Joey was the one that decided to speak first to break the ice for whatever that did to help the awkwardness settle, honestly answering Corey's question from before. "There's nothing going on between Mick and I, to answer your question. We're just close friends." He looked up at Corey with hair falling over his forehead as it usually did. He didn't care enough to push it back in place.  
Corey, in response, mumbled, "Isn't that what they all say?" He took a short pause to release the breath he'd been holding since he walked in, trying to sustain himself from coming onto Joey too quickly, for example, as soon as they walked in he'd try to get into his pants the forceful way. He wasn't one for talking when it came to resolving situations, it was always the first instinct or the first reaction that took over for him, worse when drunk. If he didn't know any better -which he barely does- he'd rip off Joey's tight jeans and allow him to give into what he wants at his own pace. But in reality, he feels that inside of him, there's something different that's not like when he feels lust to go hard or go home on random groupie sluts. This is something far different and he felt it. "How do I know you're not just saying that so I leave you alone or something?"  
"Trust me, we both know that if I said Mick and I have nothing going on just for the purpose of you leaving me alone, it'd do the exact opposite for you." Joey laughed a little at this and placed his hand on his own left cheek, sighing. "Besides... I... Wouldn't have walked in here if that were the case."

Joey had no reason to feel the fear he felt long ago, Corey wouldn't purposely hurt him, anything he's done was simply accidental, he could tell by the remorse in his eyes.  
Corey felt as if teasing would do no good in this situation but he couldn't resist just a little bit of fun. He was too drunk to think straight anyway. "So then... Why did you walk in? You could've just gone back down with the guys. Unless there's a little something more to what you're hinting at...?" His lips curled at the ends and tilted his head to the side like a confused dog.

"You know what I mean, Corey." Joey playfully smacked Corey's shoulder. Tension was released between the two bandmates when Corey lightly tapped him back and chuckled, claiming to be innocent. 

Corey laughed, "I don't know what you mean, actually. Please do explain, never paid much attention in Sex-Ed in high unless the hot teacher started talking." Joey called him a dummy and went to smack him again but Corey caught his hand as gently as possible instead and brought it to his mouth slowly to press soft kisses along the marks that he did truly feel sorry for implanting onto Joey's pale skin. 

Joey stopped and closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to meet Corey's that peered up at him. The kisses trailed up his forearm until Joey's shirt sleeve prevented him from going further. He sat up on the bed with his legs crossed to face Corey who was still sitting at the edge but his back was twisting towards him. 

Corey rubbed careful soft circles into Joey's wrist, saying sorry for what he'd caused without the use of opening his mouth. Joey understood as his lips formed into a small shy smile that Corey adored, not realizing how much he had until now.

"Why are you so against the idea of me and Mick together, anyway, Cor? I don't get it..." Joey murmured and stared down at his hands that were in his lap with Corey's still around them as the singer stared in the same direction, who was now sitting with his legs crossed to face the other, concentrating on being as gentle as possible because of the uneasy feeling of possibly hurting him again.

Corey wasn't sure in what way to respond, for he didn't know the answer himself. He's always looked at Joey the way he had in the bar since he was first even acquainted with Slipknot, Joey's always been the centerpiece of the band that he cherished, the main part that tied them all together in one way or another. The way he spoke and bubbled with conversation, not only that but also the way he played the drums-- with a burning passion coursing through his veins like adrenaline, then the times when he needed someone to lean on, Corey was always there.  
He'd sobered up somehow quickly, known to do that if he didn't drink heavily or due to some sort of outburst that typically occurred, this time it was him losing his cool and hurting Joey of all people. He could think straight and gather his thoughts easier than before when all he wanted was a quick fuck to satisfy himself. It's never only been that way with the drummer and he knows it.

"So?" asked Joey expectantly, more hair falling over his face. Corey automatically raised one of his hands to swipe it slowly back behind his ear instinctively, wanting to do that for a long time now.

Corey mustered up an answer that he thought was good for now as he swallowed his pride with a gulp that made the muscles in his throat bob. "You, I want you. I did for a while now, alright..." He stared down at Joey's hands in all seriousness, his expression pained as he forced the answer out of his mouth. "I know this isn't the right time, when we're both fucking drunk like this, I probably don't even know what I'm talking about but... All I know is that I don't only want you in my life and I know I want you now too." 

Joey's eyes widened and flicked upwards away from his hands to meet Corey's who slowly looked up at him and met his gaze. They stared at each other like that for an extended period of time that felt like minutes when it was only for quick seconds, neither being able to look away. 

"Come here." Corey held his arms out and extended as his way to let Joey decide whether he wanted to continue with this or not without having to make a wordy commitment. Letting him choose wasn't his initial thought in the beginning, but it seemed right. "I don't bite, you know."  
Joey's thought process stopped at that moment. Corey had just confessed that he wanted him in his life relationship-wise. Corey, the fucking goofball womanizer had some kind of feelings for him, returning them from Joey. Corey was straight. And drunk. He'd probably forget about it in the morning anyway... Joey secretly wished that he wouldn't. If the marks on his wrists would remind him of tonight, he'd be glad that he had them in the first place.  
The drummer paused for a long moment of attempted thought before pushing himself up into Corey's arms hard enough to move Corey backwards onto his back and the hotel's sheets. Joey's knees were now on either side of Corey's, blocking him in as he enjoyed Corey's tight grasp around his waist. Corey let out a small groan when Joey lowered his ass to press against Corey's crotch, feeling his pants get tight. 

"See, I knew you'd give in, Jo," Corey said in a whisper into Joey's ear, instinctively raising his hips upwards and lowering Joey down with his boa constrictor grip at the same time, slowly and agonizingly rubbing the two of them together, his head rolling back from the pleasure of the rubbing on his cock that was given little to no attention the entire night. 

Joey scoffed and moved his chest to Corey's to press a kiss to his neck that was openly exposed. He teased, "Really, from my perspective, it looked like you were going to give up hope in about three seconds tops a while before."

Corey huffed and brought his hand up to give Joey a small slap on the ass that was hard enough to sting, making Joey yelp in return.  
"Untrue. You have no proof. Now take of your clothes before I lose myself in your hair, it really does get everywhere, you know." The singer reached his fingers into the rim of Joey's pants and tugged down a little.  
"I'll tie it back then."  
"No, I like it like this. Leave it."

Having to get off of Corey to pull his pants off, Joey did and quickly peeled off the tight black jeans from his pale legs so that he could climb back on. Corey removed his loose clothing as well, leaving on only his boxers that displayed a now tall and standing tent that had been formed as he watched Joey remove his equally skin-tight shirt. 

Joey looked down at Corey and allowed his eyes to travel from tattoo to another that was permanently patterned across Corey's now exposed body. He bore an irreplaceable smirk and lidded eyes, topped with a tall erection to finish off every piece of the painting he seen before him.  
"Are you gonna come back here or am I gonna have to come and get you, Jo?" Corey purred and patted his lap as a V.I.P. seat for Joey. 

"Get up and get me then," Joey suggested with a smile and went to first place his feet on the floor until Corey interrupted him and instantly reached over towards Joey to grab his arm, lunging forward and pulling Joey back into his own arms while Joey giggled.

Corey pushed Joey down onto the bedsheets by his shoulders and held him there, nipping then licking his neck like an animal licking a wound as he ran his rough hands down Joey's contrastingly soft thighs, eventually reaching his knees and pushing his legs up to close in near his head from there. The small noises Joey had been making prompted him to go further, the drive to carry through with this pulsed through him the same beat as his boner pulsed with pleasure and need. "You're not going anywhere on my watch."

"I know."  
Joey's cold hands and painted nails ghosted up and down Corey's back slowly, his breathing increasing in speed. Tilting his head back for more access, he allowed Corey to create small marks along his neck and down to his collarbone. His breath began to hitch when Corey moved low enough to take one of his hard nipples in his mouth to suck on it gently, Joey's breath deepening now, enjoying every second of this feeling that made his heart flutter.

One of Corey's hands sneaked from Joey's leg to his chest to rub on the other one, twisting and pulling in a combination to cause Joey's erection to rise too, and fast. When he began to suck harder on his nipple, he instead began to bite and roll his teeth gently along it which got Joey squirming with little moans underneath him. 

The free leg that Corey had let go of had easily wrapped around his waist, Joey wanting to be as close to him as possible and Corey obliging, his hips automatically thrusting forward slowly with the heat that they both felt. It was too good, even if they were interrupted somehow, Corey didn't think that he could possibly bring himself stop.  
Corey's hard-on pressed firm and confident against Joey's entrance as he twitched with anticipation, squirming and shaking beneath him. Joey was all his now, he could do whatever he wanted and however he wished to proceed and do it.

Corey forced himself to get up from above Joey, dizzy with pleasure and mildly annoyed that he had to interrupt to grab the lube he had in his duffle bag next to the bed along with a condom packet from the box in one of his pockets. Instantly, he spilled the greasy substance onto his fingers, ready to prepare Joey. 

The singer leaned back on top of Joey, who enjoyed the return of the warmth his body heat brought that deeply contrasted with the freezing wind from the hotel's air conditioning system. He only thought about the returning heat for a quick second before Corey started again with one of his hands pinching and rubbing at his hardened nipple so rough that it'd probably bruise in the morning, the other one probing the entrance to his ass with his slick pointer finger with the same rhythm for both. It drove Joey wild with bliss, icy eyes rolling back under his lined eyelids as his whines suddenly increased in volume. 

Corey inserted another digit into Joey's wet entrance and began to make a scissoring motion with his fingers slowly to prepare Joey for the next thing that would be inside of him. He whispered gruffly, "Keep your legs up for me, baby," as he quickened his pace with his wrist. Joey obeyed and lifted his legs further to give Corey more access, his mouth wide with constant moans flowing out of them with no restraints as Corey worked through him like a toy, rewarding him for obeying by hitting that one bump inside of him that made Joey sick with pleasure, his stomach felt like hard knots turning within him, blind by the feeling. 

"Please, please, please..." Joey breathed as his back arched, trying to push himself further onto Corey's fingers, writhing under his grasp. He opened his mouth widely to moan but instead his tongue decided to roll out in pleasure, Corey found this the best look on him he's ever seen yet. Sweaty, red in the face, eyes rolled upwards, tongue out and touching himself while he fingered him as roughly as possible with his back arched and shaking. He wished he could see this every fucking night. If he could, he'd require Joey to be where he can see his face the entire time they fuck, Joey's mind blank with only pleasure being the thing on his mind. 

"Fuck, Corey! Oh!" Suddenly, Joey's body tensed and shook, hinting an orgasm that finally hit after the long wait, tightening around Corey's fingers as he choked in a gasp of air, cum spilling onto whatever it could reach. Corey didn't stop fingering him though, he only went faster until Joey let out a scream of ecstasy as his body's nerves made him jump. He pulled out his wet fingers and kissed Joey's neck as he heaved beneath him to catch his breath. 

Corey hadn't finished or even began yet, but the precum was oozing out of him like a sticky river, cock standing higher than a skyscraper under his boxers that he forgot he'd left on. "You've barely got me started. Care for another round, your Highness?" he asked as he gently drew circles on Joey's stomach with the other's own cum. Paint him a fucking portrait. 

"Yes, please..." Joey murmured and wiped his eyes, eye liner still lingering on his lids. "Please fuck me, Corey..." 

"Ah, as you wish, babe." Corey removed his boxers quickly before tearing open the condom's wrapper, discarding it onto the floor. The people who clean the place could just pick it up anyway after they're finished. 

He rubbed himself off for a few seconds before feeling as hard as humanly possible and rolling the condom onto himself with ease. 

Thankfully for Joey, there was no spiders or bites on Corey's cock as he'd stated before at the mini bar. It was a joke and he knew it, but a sneaking suspicion within him doubted every single joke Corey ever cracked so even this one didn't seem like much of a longshot.

"You ready now? Cuz you look pretty ready to me," stated Corey as he pressed his thumb against Joey's adjusted entrance. "Should go right in, so just relax for me, okay?" he said soothingly and pressed a kiss against Joey's puckered pink lips. When he pulled back, Joey nodded and held his arms up to cross over his forehead, legs spreading apart again. 

As Corey thought, he did slip right in thanks to the work he put into him, causing Joey to tense again with the returning feeling of being filled up, but this time with much more girth and length that never seemed to end until Corey was carefully and fully in, his legs against Joey's girly ass. He wanted to take his time with Joey, as hard as it was for him to prevent himself from thrusting immediately as his head entered the loose hole he'd stretched for him. 

Slowly pulling out and pushing back in was Corey's initial rhythm he'd created for Joey who was a disheveled mess at the moment, lost in the pleasure that he didn't close his mouth, allowing drool to leak from the corner of his lips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other to bring him back to a more conscious and aware state, having the pleasant feeling of him kissing back against his own lips. 

When Joey began to rock his hips against Corey's cock, urging for him to increase the enthusiasm, he obeyed and gave him what he needed by speeding up, moans were no longer bit back, Joey's jaw was dropped in pleasure and unable to close as long as Corey kept up what he was doing. "Oh god, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck... Mmmmmm..!" Corey released a low growl that emulated from his throat as he went faster.

"Want me to go faster, huh, babe? Yeah? Here, here, I'll help you out a little, you can help me at the same time. Fair? I know you like this," Corey mumbled quickly and increased his pace to a full on thrusting session, the only sound through the room being of Joey's porn star-like moans and pleads, Corey's heavy growls, the bed creaking loudly as the bedframe tapped against the wall due to the force, along with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, all filled into one hotel room.

The repetitive process got Joey babbling into his hand that was covered into his mouth. If they continued at this volume, they'd be told to shut up by one of the bandmates who're trying to get a good night's sleep after drinking their hearts away and that would spoil the mood entirely. He used one hand to push back Joey's leg closer to his head and used the other to shove into his mouth. "Shh, shh. Keep it down a little before some asshole tells us to quiet down..." Joey just hummed and instinctively sucked on the fingers that invaded his lips. 

Joey's eyes rolled back further and he stuck his tongue out automatically due to the waves of pleasure that hit him with every quick thrust that seemed to shake his entire body. 

Before he knew it, Joey had tightened up, his body tensing and freezing like a deer in headlights, moaning one last time before orgasming a mess onto his fit stomach as soon as Corey did. He thrusted in once more before throwing his head back along with Joey, cum filling up the condom. It continued to pour for a while, eventually collapsing onto the drummer to catch his breath.

Corey could feel his small lithe body pulsing underneath him as his raggedy breaths slowed the slightest. He pulled out and tugged the condom off of his cock. He sat up to look back at the mess he'd created of Joey, the small defensive drummer that was sprawled out before him. He had his hands on his chest, legs still widened on show for only Corey to see with lube trickling out of his hole. His entire body was still shaking violently, hair messed and unkept, unlike how Joey would usually keep it, he'd be doing his hair for hours if he had the chance. Now, strands of dyed black hair clung to his forehead as tears brimmed his lidded eyes. His chest heaved slowly.  
"You're so beautiful, y'know." Corey whispered as that thought escaped his mind and out through his lips for Joey to hear, unable to stop speaking. "Just perfect. Like this."  
Joey's eyes fluttered closed as he smiled, consciousness slowly fading. Corey grabbed the blanket below their legs and pulled it over the two. He wiped his hand across Joey's cum ridden stomach and ran his hand along the bedsheets to get rid of it. 

Joey turned on his side to face Corey, pressing his face against his chest. "Please stay with me..." He whispered softly before falling asleep. And Corey did. 

*  
The next morning, Joey woke first to feel Corey's arms constricted around his waist. His head began to spin and pulse as if Shawn had swung his bat to his head and the pulsing pain refused to cease.

Hangover.

He didn't feel like sitting up yet. He only wished to lay there and suck up every fine detail of Corey's peaceful nature in is sleep that he had to offer. 

A part of him still couldn't believe that Corey of all people wanted to have sex with him for longer than he could imagine, ever since he joined up with the band, he had said before they began. He'd thought that Corey was just one to fuck around once then ditch in the morning and probably forget anything that had ever happened the night prior, but no. He was still laying here as he was last night but instead wrapped around him, encasing him in a safe barrier. That is, before Corey turned on his back in his sleep, the warm sensation leaving. Joey was determined to get it back again. 

He crept his way up to Corey's chest and first rested his cheek there, feeling his head move up and down in match with Corey's shallow breathing. Confidently and more willing to make contact, he crawled on top of Corey and laid there, staring down at the other's face in observation. Corey's features looked less strained and more relaxed, his eyebrows weren't as pulled together and his lips weren't held in a straight line as they usually were. 

Joey slowly felt the need to kiss those lips while he had the chance, before Corey would fulfill one of his current fears and wake up to shove him off to claim that he definitely was not gay as an attempt to decline what had went down. Perhaps he'd actually forget about the night they shared together and say that he came onto him in his sleep or some shit, destroying his reputation with the rest of the band as well as the one he had with Corey. At least he wouldn't have to share a hotel room with anyone anymore if that were the case. He'd had enough of Paul's snoring.  
He risked a soft kiss to Corey's opened and available lips, pushing his to the other's as softly as possible. Once, twice, he didn't want it to end. His headache got the best of him so he insisted on laying his head down upon Corey's chest to relax to the constant rise and fall that repeated. He cradled Corey with his arms and legs, enjoying this moment.  
After a few brief minutes of relaxation, he heard Corey say a clear, "Morning," making Joey flinch. He stared up at Corey in shock, afraid that his fears would come true. But the yelling never occurred, the action of Corey pushing him off didn't happen. He was confused as much as he was glad. Corey was already awake.

"You look like you just seen me kill someone or something. Chillax, will you? You're making me nervous." Corey chuckled and ran his fingers through Joey's hair to ease him into relaxing, which he did. He felt his entire body melt under the covers by his touch alone, despite his headache that he and Corey shared.  
Joey hesitated before asking, "Do you remember last night? Any of it?" He doubted that Corey actually had.

Corey looked down at Joey whos eyes were still big and blue as always, wanting to mess with him a little further. "What? No, I don't think so. I remember absolutely nothing. Who are you, again?" Corey feigned his obliviousness, Joey seeing right past the lie with a slap at Corey's forehead.

"You're an ass, Cor."  
"I know," Corey replied, his eyes examining down the long haired drummer's neck at the dark inflicted purple blemishes tattered across his throat and down his neck as well. "Oh, what are these marks, they look like they hurt a little, here, lemme kiss them better for you, hm? Come, come." He pulled Joey up closer by his waist so that his own nose was in the crook of the smaller man's neck. It caused Joey to giggle because of the heavy breathing hitting his already sensitive neck. 

He planted large wet kisses along every mark he made while making loud growling noises, Joey whimpering in between laughs above him. He remembered that they were both still entirely naked and exposed to each other's eyes, blood rising to his face in a blush. 

"You're so cute, babe," Corey grinned into Joey's neck and pressed soft kisses onto his jaw and to his ear. "With your face all red and cute like this... I never seen you so vulnerable before, honestly. You're usually so defensive, you'd probably punch me any other time of the day, but now..." They gazed at each other for longer than Joey could handle before he covered his face with his hands. It was all just too much to take. Sure, he's had various boyfriends and flings, but none really made him feel as good as Corey made him feel now, in bed and out of it. It made him wonder what they were. He never expected this to ever happen. 

Joey's mind began to drift off to doubts as it usually did after some time of happiness that he'd try to hold onto. He couldn't help it. Who was he to Corey now that they had slept together once? Just a one night fling that'll be forgotten about after they get up from this bed here, was he just some one night slut to him or something? He'd never expected himself to be naked in Corey's arms, but after this it seemed like something has changed. If they start dating and become lovers, what would happen to the rest of the band, how would they react and most importantly, how would their fans feel if news about it spread to the media somehow about their relationship? All of these questions frantically buzzed around in his head.

It was all answered by one statement Corey whispered into his ear as he hugged him closely, their bodies pressing against one another warmly as his arms pulled the younger drummer to him. "I love you." Joey's heart doubled over, doing love induced flips. 

It was really all he had to hear.

*  
Joey decided to get up and leave first by the time the clock hit around two, their hangovers subsiding with the help of aspirins, pain killers and water. 

Corey trailed close behind him as they walked down the hallway towards the elevator they came up in. Joey's hair was still drying after an hour long shower, water dripping with every step. He was sporting one of Corey's shirts that drooped down a little past his hips because he didn't want to disturb Chris in the room they shared two nights ago, just to grab clothes. Sid was supposed to share one with Corey but he obviously insisted on staying in Chris's to replace Joey so he wouldn't have to lay awake in the same room as them. 

Jo's steps seemed limped and a little tense with each time one foot moved in front of the other. Corey took notice of this and sped up so that he was beside him and asked if he was okay, "Hey Jo, you feeling alright? You don't look very light on your toes today."  
"Yeah, I'll live." Joey simply said and waved him off with one hand. Corey shrugged in return and kept his pace nearby. "I can still play, that's really the only thing that matters. If I break my hands, as long as I can pick up the sticks, I'm okay. I'd be able to manage, even if both of my legs didn't work like they used to."  
Corey simply nodded to that and made a mental note, continuing next to the small drummer. "If I had a stomach ache, I'd call of the entire concert. Don't want to throw up on my fans mid-note. 'Psychosocia--blarghh!" He faked a gag and laughed, stepping on his toes happily. Joey giggled at that. 

They maneuvered across families trying to go back and forth in and out of the elevator. When the two families crammed in the one elevator exited and walked by, Craig was standing there, ready to step out until he saw the two and stopped in his tracks. "Oh hey, you two. Shawn actually sent me up here to get the both of you up so we can get some breakfast, dunno where though. Afternoon, I guess." His cheeks were tinted a hint of red. Corey and Joey stepped in right before the doors closed.  
"Hey, how's everything going with the rest of the guys? Did you all stay up long?" Joey asked and stepped in with Corey behind him.

Craig looked down and noticed Joey wearing Corey's Korn t-shirt and couldn't help but grin a little, finding it kind of cute. He had no problem with the two. 

"We stood up till maybe three or so. Shawn left first, everyone kind of dispersed until it was just Chris, Sid and I left at the table. We had fun though. Talked a lot." Craig put his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. 

Corey spoke up this time, "Sounds like fun. Major hangovers too?"

The sampler let out a chuckle followed by a short sigh, bringing his hand up to hold his head. "Mine wasn't really as bad as Chris's. He got up in the morning with a headache and Sid in his bed, jumped up and screamed like a girl. I think he forgot that Sid insisted on sleeping in our room but there was only two beds... Funny stuff." Craig trailed off in an explanation. "I was just on my laptop when I heard groaning and suddenly, all I seen was him throwing himself out of bed."  
Corey broke out into a laugh while Joey said, "Crazy, Sid must have had a heart attack."

"No, actually, he was totally dropped. He only got up recently."

Corey's laughs calmed, "The poor guy, Chris must've been confused off his ass when instead of a chick holding on to him, he saw Sid drooling on his chest." 

"Mm. Exactly." The doorbell dinged and they walked out.

"Also, I hope you both slept alright," Craig hesitantly said. He didn't want to pry, but he wanted to be nice and not as forcibly distant as the rest of the guys who aimed to not get involved with anything that wasn't strictly heterosexual. 

When neither of them responded, Craig sighed and looked up at them from the corner of his eyes. "I don't think it's weird by the way. I'm okay with it." He was perfectly fine about Corey and Joey because he took note of how Corey had been looking at Joey for the past years, seeing the admiration and an adoring grin plastered on his face. It seemed like it was finally just meant to be, maybe a drunk night at a hotel was all he needed to let it all out. If they did do it, anyway. He didn't know.

Craig was still concerned about the force Corey used on Joey the other night when he dragged him out of sight though. If it was as bad as he'd been formerly thinking, Joey would've been back to the hotel's bar floor in 5 minutes tops, Corey shouting drunkenly after him with a bruised purple eye. He was glad it didn't escalate to that. Instead, Joey and Corey smiled at each other, telling it all. 

"Thanks, man. Really." Corey placed a hand on Craig's shoulder as they walked towards the front door of the hotel, on their way to the tour bus.  
"No problem. If you both need to talk about anything, I'm here." Craig smiled back at him then at Joey who had his blue eyes tied with the floor, his cheeks pink. 

Through the glass door ahead, Chris had been chasing Sid around the band's tour bus, the DJ trying to slip past him to get to Mick who had the only source of food, a bag of Lays, trying to shovel as much into his mouth as possible before someone else got their hands on it. Shawn was leaning against the vehicle speaking on a phone call. Jim and Paul had already been in the van waiting, wanting food in their system as soon as possible. 

Shawn looked up at the three, quickly ending the call. He slipped his phone into his pocket and greeted them. "Good, you brought lover boy one and two." Craig nodded.  
Joey scowled at the ground, now realizing that they'd be teased. Corey was about to make a comeback, "Hey-" before being interrupted by Chris.

"We've been waiting for like, days. Come on, I'm fucking starving, guys," Chris complained. While he was caught up with his bitching, Sid looked up at Mick and the opportunity, making an attempt to snatch the bag from his large hands but failing, Mick's reflexes pulling the bag away from his grasp, running up the stairs and into the bus with big steps that would've rocked it the slightest if it was any smaller, Sid following close behind him.

Shawn sighed deeply and motioned with his hand for the three to come. "We're probably going to stop at one of the restaurants nearby and drive around for a bit, there's not much to do here anyway. Thanks again, Craig."  
"Yep."  
Corey and Joey silently walked onto the tour bus thats engine began as soon as they stepped inside, feeling all eyes on them as they awkwardly found a place to sit in the tight fit of the van. Craig lingered outside to converse with Shawn for a minute or two.

Joey grabbed a can of juice in one of the mini fridge compartments and sat down on a couch, Corey instead reaching for a cold icy beer, plopping himself next to the drummer. Everyone seemed to watch their every movement, easily becoming too overwhelming for Joey to take. Murmurs between Jim and Paul weren't audible enough to hear what they were saying clearly but he noticed their occasional glimpses. Nobody sat near them. He just wanted to be left alone about it. Immediately, he got up when the bus began to officially drive out of the hotel's parking lot and onto the road to go upstairs for some privacy. It seemed like everyone was down here anyway, striking up conversation with each other. Before he left though, he spared a glance back at Corey who was already beginning to get up to follow pursuit. 

The ride to the restaurant was extended due to the traffic, giving more time for Joey to settle before their main stop there. He found a seat beside one of the tinted windows and opened the curtain to look out of it at the cars lined closely in front of one another, seeming to move only inches before stopping again. Thanks to the air conditioning, the bus wasn't humid but he could tell that everyone else outside of it was. 

Joey heard footsteps rising up the stairway. Knowing it was Corey, he didn't care to look up until there was pressure beside the couch he was sitting at, followed by a hand gripping his own gently. With a sigh, he glanced up at Corey who gave him a half grin of support. 

"I know what you're bothered about. It's starting to fuck with my head a little too." Corey leaned back into the cushions of the couch and sighed, his head tilting backwards to stare up at the ceiling, expression looking thoughtful and stressed. Joey did the opposite and hunched forward to rest his elbow on his knee, slender fingers through his scalp.  
They were still holding their hands together, fingers locked.  
Corey allowed his eyes to close, inhaling deeply through his nostrils then releasing the pent up air through his mouth. He hadn't thought about what he'd done to Joey when he went on a drunken jealousy ride and practically threw Joey into bed, not sparing a second thought to think about the band and how they felt and especially how Joey felt, which was his main target to please.  
At this moment, Joey only had one question. "What are we, Corey? I'm not sure how to tackle this unless I know." He could only whisper out the question he'd been looking to avoid.  
Corey tilted his head upwards and opened his eyes half way to peer down at Joey. "What do you want us to be?" 

The drummer was left stunned for a moment or two, being unable to speak or answer. It was all in his hands now. He always wanted to make his own decisions because it made him feel in control of the things around him and especially himself but now he didn't feel like he could do any of that. What did he really want for himself and for the band especially and did Corey want him too in that way? His mind was set on the fact that Corey wasn't particularly the type to dive into a full on relationship that he'd take the time to respond to with the best of his abilities and even if he did, he could easily throw anyone away with the flick of a finger to find another.

He forced his lips open to speak.

Corey focused on Joey's eyes with his own.

Joey looked down at Corey's lips then back into his blue orbs.

They didn't break their eye contact, even when Joey spoke. 

"More than what we were before... Partners… Lovers..." The drummer said lightly, barely audible but only available for Corey's ears to hear.

Joey held his breath.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Corey gave Joey one of his sweet half smiles and closed in on the small drummer, bending towards him to press a soft and gentle kiss to his lips as his eyes widened before fluttering his eyelashes closed. 

Joey kissed him back when he felt the other's fingers run through his long hair, his other hand still entangled with Joey's, gripping his hand tight enough to show his uncontrollable affection.

After a minute or two of a slow rhythm of tender kisses, Corey gently pushed Joey back onto the couch and closed the curtain of the window whilst looking down at Joey who's head rested against the comfort of the couch's armrest.  
Joey's small cold palms were resting lightly against Corey's face, studying every detail available to him.

The world seemed to fade away around the two, only caught up with each other, breathing in the other's breath and savoring the taste of their lips.

As Joey had been doing, Corey too observed Jo's features that now seemed to drive him wild with desire, making him want the other here and now as he was. It felt so much more sincere when he was sober rather than when he was drunk off of his as like before.

Now he took into consideration of the wanting he'd had for the drummer for the longest time, bothered and truly irked whenever someone else interacted with him that seemed more than friendly, especially Mick who would gladly physically express his friendship with Joey in ways that would seem overdone in Corey's eyes. Touching at every available chance, sparking up conversations with him for everything, always including Joey in literally everything they did. It might've been just friendly gestures and acts of kindness but it did bother Corey anyway. At some point he'd given up on Joey.

But now Jo was under him in his grasp, staring up at him lovingly with the most sincere gaze he'd ever seen, he knew that he was finally his and that he'd have no reason to feel jealous or to most importantly not deny his feelings towards him because of other's opinions. The drummer's legs were now wrapped lazily around Corey's waist, twisting behind his back at the ankles, leaving only breathing space between the two. Fuck opinions.  
Corey shuffled forward so that his thigh was under one of Joey's legs and his other foot was on the floor still, the width of the couch making it impossible for him to straddle the small drummer. Leaning forward over Joey's face with a hand on his slim shoulder had to do.

He couldn't help but feel grateful.

"I've always found you the best thing in the world, you know that?"

"Maybe."  
Their lips were so close that Corey could practically smell Joey's lip gloss. He could taste it too, when Joey boosted himself up with his elbows to give a kiss that sealed the fact that Corey was now knees-weak in love with this man. They sucked on each other's lips softly, not wanting to break apart. 

They were interrupted by the stop of the tour bus, followed by abrupt stomping up the stairs that thankfully alerted the two about the incoming disturbance that would soon reveal itself to be Mick. They immediately untangled their bodies and pretended to act as normal as possible, Joey sitting with his fingers combing through his black hair while Corey pretended to be asleep, tilting his head back against the couch's cushions. Their hearts pounded hard in their throats.

Mick stood at the top of the stairs obliviously, staring down at Corey and Joey. "We're here, wake Corey up or he's going out the bus window, I'm starving. I'll wait for you outside if everyone else goes in though, Jo." And with that statement, Mick left down the stairs and outside.

Corey opened his eyes when he heard the footsteps falter, he looked up at the roof in annoyance of the interruption. Not because the interruption was of Mick himself or the fact that he said he'd wait for Joey while the rest of them went in-- maybe. Jealousy. Again. He had no reason to be envious though, he was the one kissing Joey moments prior, after all.

Joey somehow seemed to feel the tense atmosphere of the room because he stood up and held Corey's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. He glanced at the doorway then back at Corey who was now sitting up from his fake-nap.  
"Let's go eat, you're usually the one who uses up most of the budget on places like these." Joey smiled at him lightly and Corey gave him one back, forcing Joey to pull him up by his hands before allowing himself to stand willingly. "Let's goooo, Cor."

Corey joked, "Then we can continue when we get back? I'll won't eat unless we do, I'm going to starve myself." 

"Yeah, yeah. The quicker we eat, the more time we have then. Deal?" Joey pulled Corey behind him by the hand at a fast pace, Corey chuckling behind him as they maneuvered their way off the bus and into the public's eye where they were forced to pull their hands away.

"Deal."

 

*** E N D ***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I might continue this!


End file.
